Storm Master
by Kolarthecool
Summary: Born with the Kekkai Genkai of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto, a genius with no equal, will show the world his power as he strives to be the best and protect his new home; Kirigakure. Godlike!Naruto, Kind!Kyuubi, Bloodline!Naruto, Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Storm Master**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

In the center of a small forest clearing a golden haired figure could be seen sitting cross legged with both eyes closed. The ground all around the figure was torn up, the hard ground reduced to soft dirt, several trees lay strewn about blackened and smoking yet dripping wet at the same time. Within all this destruction the figure sat calmly, many seconds passed by before the man in the clearing stirred. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a pair of light gray orbs, his eyes seemed to float about like a cloud and every few seconds bolts of yellow lightning would crackle across them.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, possessor of the Zokei (Molding) Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit). Naruto, like many other members of the illustrious Uzumaki Clan had been born with the Uzumaki clan Kekkai Genkai, the Zokei. His bloodline limit allowed him to easily mix any of his elemental chakra natures together in order to form an advanced chakra nature, having been born with three chakra affinities, wind, water and lightning this allowed him to use both the Ice and Storm elements.

At merely 12 years old Naruto was essentially a master of his many elements, how was this possible? The Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox), a Biju (Tailed Beast) of immense power that had attacked Naruto's village the day of the boys birth.

In order to save the village from the Kyuubi, the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Generation Fire Shadow) was forced to seal it away into a child. An adult would have died from having the demon sealed within them but a child with undeveloped chakra pathways would be able to handle the strain.

That child was Naruto

* * *

Naruto had learned much from the demon ever since they met on his fifth birthday. That day Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage he had lived in for 5 years and was left all alone in the streets, a mob had found him and had proceeded to give him the worst beating imaginable, he had taken so much damage that he had retreated deep into his mind in order to escape the pain.

It was deep within his very mind that Naruto had come upon the seal that held the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the Biju. After years of watching the child and healing him the demon had taken quite an interest in its young vessel and had decided to strike a deal with Naruto, it would assist him in his training in exchange for more freedom within its prison. Naruto had readily agreed to the deal with no reservations, he would have even freed the demon had it asked; after all he held no love for Konoha.

In order to share the blond's senses Kyuubi was forced to introduce more yoki (Demonic Energy) into Naruto's system, this had the side effect of increasing Naruto's limited senses as well as his already advanced healing factor. In exchange for sharing his senses with the Kyuubi, Naruto had been taught a jutsu with nearly limitless potential, the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone, and yeah I know 'how cliche' but there's is a reason its so cliche. That Jutsu kicks ass!). The downside to the agreement was that the blond would be in pain for days until his body adjusted to the increase in demonic chakra.

When the pain faded and he could return to his day to day activities, Naruto had put his new jutsu to the test. He had always loved reading and since none of the other children would ever play with him, he always had plenty of time to read. With the Kage Bunshin and Henge (Transformation) Naruto was able to fully absorb all information in the academy library in a short two months, it was within this library that he had learned all about elemental affinities.

A quick check with some chakra paper and he had discovered his own affinity, he had been mildly shocked to discover that he had not one or even two but three elemental natures. According to the Kyuubi he had gained both his wind and lightning affinity from his father, the Yondaime Hokage -the bastard that has cursed him to a life of pain and suffering-. His water affinity however had been gained from his mother, an Uzumaki from the long destroyed Hidden Whirlpool village. Kyuubi had also chosen to inform him of the Kekkai Genkai of the Uzumaki clan.

Unlike the other Uzumaki's however Naruto was the vessel of a chakra construct with power over all the elements, with the Kyuubi within him he gained an unprecedented affinity with his three elements. His affinity for water jutsu surpassed even that of the Nidaime (Second Generation) Hokage who could summon water from thin air to form powerful jutsu, the only beings that surpassed Naruto in elemental affinity were the nine Biju themselves.

Using the Kage Bunshin, Naruto had set about to completely mastering his elemental natures and bloodline, at first he could only make a few dozen clones but thanks to the chakra control exercises he had read about and his large reserves he was able to increase his limit to a few hundred after the first few months.

The first elemental exercises like cutting a leave with wind chakra, separating the water from a container of mud and lighting a light bulb had all been easy for him to master. The advanced ones however, like cutting a boulder with wind chakra, drawing water from the air and using lightning chakra to power a generator, had taken him a few months even with the clones.

By the time he was ten years old Naruto was a master of using the wind, water and lightning elements, with his high affinity he could bend those very elements to his whim with a single thought.

After mastering his elemental chakra natures Naruto had moved onto creating his own jutsu, the D to S rank jutsu library was off limits for academy students and was guarded around the clock by ANBU squads so he was unable to learn jutsu that way and Kyuubi, being a demon of nigh infinite chakra and power, had no use for the elemental jutsu shinobi used.

Luckily for him though, the Kyuubi was quite knowledgeable in pure chakra manipulation and managed to give him some advice, thanks to this Naruto was able to create several original elemental jutsu; most of which didn't even require hand seals.

While his Bunshin read scrolls, trained his bloodline, and polished off his chakra control, Naruto himself was busy training his body. With the Kyuubi's assistance he spent several years simply conditioning his body using weights, strenuous exercise, a proper diet -copious amounts of the Henge had been needed for this one- and some yoki -this had been mostly Kyuubi's idea- until he reached peak physical form. He had also discovered that with his advanced healing factor and the fabled longevity of the Uzumaki clan he would never have to worry about his body growing weaker, it would always remain in perfect physical form -although he would still age, he just wouldn't show it-. He could lay unmoving in a bed for a full year and his muscles would never atrophy, this put him miles above most other ninja.

Although he did plenty of strength training, Naruto's body was mostly built for speed. His form was lithe and athletic with almost zero body fat, giving him the body of a swimmer or athlete instead of a fighter. This didn't mean he was weak though, while he looked thin and fast he could also pack a punch. Over the years, the Kyuubi chakra flowing though him and healing him had strengthened his body to the point where he could easily punch through steel without the use of chakra; he was also faster than most shinobi twice his age and quite durable. His healing factor could heal large wounds in a few seconds and smaller wounds in minutes; the more life threatening the wound, the faster it healed.

As well as conditioning his body Naruto had created and mastered his own Taijutsu (Body Technique) style. He called it Denki-ken (Electric fist), it was a style similar to the Hyuuga's Juken (Gentle fist) except it used Lightning chakra with each blow. He had created the style after reading about the Legendary Sannin Tsunade and her ability to disrupt the electric waves in the human body with a single touch, the katas for the style had been created by watching the Hyuuga clan as they practiced. Using his style Naruto could easily paralyze his opponents with small shocks to the nervous system or kill them by stopping the heart or frying the brain. It was a powerful style that relied heavily on his speed and elemental control, two things Naruto had in spades.

Naruto had also taken up a weapon at the suggestion of the Kyuubi, he had yet to find the correct weapon since civilians weren't allowed in ninja shops but he already had an idea for what type of weapon he would use. Using a slew of scrolls and some trial and error Naruto was able to create a weapon style that fit him properly, the style could be used with a variety of weapons but it worked best with staff like weapons such as a bo staff, pike, spear or jo staff. The style was named Nami o Funsai (Crushing Wave), it relied heavily on speed and strength in order to overpower and crush the opponent. While the style worked better with bladed weapons, Naruto could use any form of weaponry as well. He did however have plans to have a specific weapon created at some point that would work perfectly with the style.

The last skill he had dabbled in were those of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) but due to a lack of instruction on the art he was only a novice at best. Seal masters were rare to come by and books on sealing were even rarer, this made it nearly impossible for him to learn more than the basics of the art. Still, even though he was just a novice in the subject, Naruto had discovered that he had great potential in the sealing arts. He was able to take some basic, low rank seals and combine them in order to create one big complex seal with almost no effort on his part. Both he and Kyuubi looked forward to learning more about the art.

While his Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques), weaponry and Taijutsu were leagues above others his age -and even some three times his age- Naruto found himself quite weak in two areas, Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques) and Medical Ninjutsu. Due to his large chakra reserves Naruto lacked the control needed to cast most Genjutsu and all Medical Ninjutsu. In order to combat this weakness he trained himself to be able to detect and break most Genjutsu while his healing was simply left in the Kyuubi's paws.

Of course all of his training had been done in secret but if anyone had truly known about Uzumaki Naruto's true skills they would label him a prodigy above all others.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he saw the damage his training had caused to the training ground, he was currently deep within the Forest of Death since it was the only place he could truly train without being spied upon and the dangers of the forest helped to further hone his skills.

As he gazed around, the storm cloud within his eyes slowly faded away leaving them sapphire in color. His Dojutsu (Eye Technique) had been a birthday gift from the Kyuubi after Naruto had mastered his affinities to the point that even the demon lord was impressed.

His Dojutsu, known as the Arashigan (Storm Eye), was said to have abilities that -according to Kyuubi- rivaled those of the Sharingan in all its stages -this had of course led to a talk about Uchiha Madara and his role in the Kyuubi's attack on the village as well as the demons need for vengeance.-

In its first stage the Arashigan simply turned his eyes cloudy while drops of rain seemed to fall within them. With the Arashigan activated Naruto gained an increase in perception and the ability to see chakra. He could also use his eyes to copy and replicate any water, wind or lightning natured jutsu he viewed as well as pierce through D to B class illusions with ease, unlike the Sharingan however he was unable to cast Genjutsu with his eyes alone nor could he copy Taijutsu styles and body movements.

The second stage of the Arashigan, the Haran Arashigan (Raging Storm Eye), appeared in the form of a storm cloud with lightning flashing across the surface every few seconds. It further increased his perception and his chakra sight, with the Haran he could see chakra in different colors allowing him to tell what element was being used before the jutsu was even launched.

Like the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Haran also granted Naruto four powerful abilities, unlike the Mangekyou though the Haran could only be unlocked through hard work and training.

The four techniques of the Haran were Raijin (Thunder God), Suijin (Water God), Fujin (Wind God) and Ryujin (Dragon Sea God).

There was another level known as the Immortal Haran Arashigan but he had yet to unlock this, it could only be unlocked when all four techniques of the Haran were mastered. Without mastering the Haran and unlocking the Immortal Haran, Naruto would slowly lose his sight; his healing factor slowed the effect down but it was unable to completely stop his eyes from further deteriorating.

* * *

**"Impressive Naruto, you never cease to amaze me." **Kyuubi's deep voice rumbled within the boys mind.** "What will you call this new jutsu?" **

Naruto took a moment to examine the damage his technique had left before replying.

'Ranton: Sawagi (Tempest)' the boy replied within his mind.

**"Ah, a fitting name."** The demon stated in an even tone** "Now you should hurry up and prepare for class, today is a special day."**

A small smile crossed Naruto's face as he nodded, today was indeed a special day.

"The day I leave this village behind." Naruto whispered as he stood.

* * *

Checking himself over he made sure he was fully prepared to leave. He checked for the scrolls that held all his possessions and looked himself over to make sure his clothes were still in perfect condition. He caught his reflection in a nearby puddle and smirked.

Naruto was quite tall for his age, at 5'2 he was one of the tallest boys in his class. His body was lithe and well toned, his face was thin and regal with high cheekbones and soft features that made him look more like a noble than a fighter. He had small pouty lips, long eye lashes that accentuated his bright sapphire eyes, a small nose, and small ears that were a bit pointed at the tips. All in all he made for quite the handsome teen and in a few short years he would be a real heart-throb.

His hair was long and shaggy, falling down to his mid back with two long bangs on each side that dropped down to his chin. According to Kyuubi, his facial structure and hairstyle made him look like a younger clone of his father; not that any of the anger-blind villagers would have noticed.

Since civilians were forbidden to buy shinobi gear, his clothing and tools consisted of gear that he had managed to salvage off the corpses found within the forest. Just two years ago the chunin exams had been held in Konoha and Naruto had been able to salvage quite a lot, add in the few ANBU and lower ranked shinobi that died patrolling the deeper recesses of the forest and he had put together quite the outfit.

He wore an iron mesh shirt as armor beneath his clothing with a black ANBU full-body suit over top (Black version of Gai and Lee's green suit except not as skin-tight.) Unlike most ANBU suits he had found, this pair had the arms attached instead of being bare from the shoulders down. On his torso he wore the white flak jacket of Kumo (Cloud) with the single strap going over his left shoulder. On his legs were the red and white shin-guards from Kumo but they were wrapped and concealed with black bandages.

Around his waist was a simple black belt with an Iwa style belt buckle, attached to the left side of the belt was a single hip pouch that contained his sealing supplies, two vials of ink, one vial of blood and three brushes; each one a different size. On the opposite hip he had three small scrolls attached to his belt, two were blanks for seals and the last contained all his worldly possessions and some other seals. Around his right thigh he had a small weapons pouch that contained ten shuriken and kunai with many more sealed within. Lastly Naruto wore a pair of black combat boots from Kumo and a set of finger less gloves with metal plating on the back, these he had found on a Konoha jonin. He had also acquired the forehead protector around his neck from the same man, the leaf symbol had been quickly scratched out soon afterwards.

Each and everyone of his clothes had a set of basic clean and repair seals stitched onto them, the seals when activated would clean off dust and dirt from his clothing and repair minor wear and tear.

Naruto smirked slightly at his reflection before it faded and was replaced by the visage of the Kyuubi.

**"Normally I wouldn't mind you standing around and ogling my visage."** Kyuubi grumbled in an impatient tone** "But we don't have time for that right now."**

Naruto smirked and rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah I'm hurrying.' He replied in an amused tone.

Drawing one of his scrolls Naruto opened it to reveal a collection of sheets with seals drawn onto them. Selecting one from the end he ripped it out of the scroll and stuck it to his chest before he made the ram sign.

"Fuin!" Naruto intoned.

The seal on his chest glowed with a blue light before he was covered in smoke. The smoke cleared a few moments later to reveal a different Naruto in place of the old one.

This Naruto was at least four inches shorter than before with no muscle definition and a slightly plump body. His hair was short and spiky and was held up by a pair of green goggles. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a pair of blue ninja sandals.

"Thank god I don't have to wear this monstrosity ever again." Naruto sighed in relief.

The seal he had applied was one of his own creations, it was a variation of a basic Henge seal mixed with a basic Genjutsu seal. Those two seals added with a slight touch based Genjutsu seal created what would look and feel like a real form. The Genjutsu and Henge seals made him look different while the touch seal made others feel what they expected to feel.

**"I agree, we should burn this horrid jumpsuit once the day is done." **Kyuubi added with a slight shudder.

Naruto nodded in reply. He couldn't burn the actual jumpsuit but he had plenty of spare henge seals remaining.

Over the years he had built a second persona while in the academy, to everyone he was nothing more than a dumb prankster and loud mouthed loser. The persona had been Kyuubi's idea since the villagers would have most likely had a fit if he did well in class, the fact that most of the teachers worked hard to sabotage him was proof of that.

Another reason for his persona was so they would underestimate him when the time came, no one knew his true skills or abilities and that was just the way he wanted it.

"Right then, time for my last day of class." Naruto muttered putting the scroll away.

The calm, collected expression on his face slowly vanished and in its place was the happy, carefree mask he had spent so much time building. To others he was simply the happy, carefree dobe (Dead Last) of the academy.

Making the ram seal once more Naruto vanished with a Kiri (Mist) Shunshin (Body Flicker) leaving only a puddle of water behind

* * *

Naruto sighed with boredom as he waited for his turn, he glanced around at the students remaining in the room. On one side of the room were those that had passed, there were a few civilian kids but the majority were clan kids.

Big surprise.

On the other side of the room were the ones that had yet to be tested, namely him, the Yamanaka heiress and some strange kid named Sai, no last name.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention and he looked over to see Uchiha Sasuke exiting the room with a headband in his hand. A few of his fan girls that had passed cheered for the boy but Sasuke simply ignored them and took a seat by the window.

'Arrogant prick.' Naruto thought with an inward sneer. He had always hated the Uchiha clan since many of their members had enjoyed using him for target practice years ago. While he couldn't fault Sasuke for the crimes of his family, the prick just made it impossible to not hate him. He was arrogant, egotistical and pretty much a bastard to those who didn't worship the ground he walked on.

**"Just like the rest of his filthy clan."** Kyuubi snarled within its cage.

Naruto smirked at this, the demons hate for the Uchiha clan outshone even his own and with good reason too.

'Maybe not all of them, after all Itachi did us a large favor wiping them all out.' Naruto replied.

Kyuubi grunted.

**"I would have preferred for us to have been the ones that slaughtered them, not some filthy monkey." **The demon commented **"Besides Madara's putrid scent was all over the place, the massacre was most likely his idea and this 'Itachi' was nothing more than a puppet."**

Naruto's reply was cut off by the sound of his name being called, standing up he made his way to the examination room.

'About damn time.' He grumbled to himself.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, in order to pass you just need to perform the Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique)." Iruka commented once the blond entered the room. "You need at least three clones to graduate."

Unlike most other teachers in the academy Iruka was one of the few that actually treated him fairly. He was perhaps the only person in the village, other than the Sandaime, who saw him as a person and not the demon he contained.

(Remember he doesn't eat ramen so he doesn't know the Ichirakus.)

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei!" Naruto replied cheerfully. His hands went up and he prepared to perform the jutsu only to feel a nearby spike of chakra.

Naruto turned his gaze to the source and noticed it was Mizuki, the second instructor. Like Iruka, Mizuki was kind to him as well and offered him help should he ever need it. Unlike Iruka though Naruto could easily see the malice held in Mizukis eyes, he never trusted any advice the man gave him nor did he go asking for any.

'What's he up to?' Naruto pondered performing the Bunshin jutsu. His answer came in the form of two sickly looking clones laying around him.

**"He disrupted the jutsu, he's trying to make you fail." **Kyuubi growled in anger.

Their entire plan had depended on him passing the exam, if he passed he could enter the shinobi library and 'acquire' several scrolls before leaving the village. Thanks to Mizuki though that plan had just been shot straight to hell.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail." Iruka stated in a sad tone.

Mizuki open his mouth to say something.

Naruto however wasn't listening to the conversation between Iruka and Mizuki, all he could think about was the fact that months of planning had just been destroyed by a spiteful chunin.

In an angry daze he stomped out of the school and made his way towards his apartment.

'All right Kyu, new plan.' Naruto ground out 'We kill Mizuki, painfully. Steal the scrolls the hard way and make a run for it. Oh and did I mention killing Mizuki very painfully?'

He could practically feel the demons glee at his comment.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" A voice shouted from behind him as he neared his apartment.

Naruto seethed as he recognized the chakra signature slowly approaching him, Mizuki.

'Damn it, its still light out and there are too many witnesses to just gut the bastard.' He cursed as he turned around with a sad expression on his face

"Yes sensei?" He asked in a defeated tone.

"You got a few minutes?" Mizuki asked with what was clearly a fake smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto allowed a devious grin to cross his face as he saw Mizuki leap away.

'This is perfect!' He cheered inwardly.

**"You do realize its a trap right?" **Kyuubi commented as Naruto made his way home to prepare.

'Of course I do but Mizuki wants that scroll desperately.' Naruto replied with a wide grin 'He'll make sure I don't get caught until I'm at the meeting spot, then he can pin it all on me after he gets what he wants.'

**"Its quite the devious plan, ingenious even." **Kyuubi stated smirking.

'And it totally benefits us. With everyone looking for us the Shinobi library will be left unguarded, we can still continue the plan.' Naruto added as his grin slowly grew wider 'And as a bonus we get a shot at the Hokage's vault, I didn't even know about that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm Master**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A wide smile crossed Naruto's face as he saw the rows and rows of books and parchment before him, the Hokage vault was a true gold mine of information.

Just as he had guessed Mizuki had somehow dealt with the guards around the tower and Naruto had managed to enter the vault easily.

Entering the room he grabbed one of the large scrolls on his back and opened it. After his talk with Mizuki he had headed right to a nearby store and purchased three extra large blank scrolls, the scrolls were at least 4 feet across and two feet thick. They were usually used by clans to store huge amounts of information but could also be purchased by civilians. He had bought five scrolls from the store and those had cost him nearly three years worth of savings but it would be worth it.

After making his purchase he had spent the rest of his time copying the most complex seal he knew onto the scrolls, it was basically a copying seal that would copy all written information in a specific area onto the scroll the seal was applied to. It was considered a basic seal only because of the time it took to use it and the fact better versions of the seal could be made.

Currently he had two of these scrolls while the other three were with clones at the Shinobi and Academy libraries.

Creating ten more clones he set about examining all the scrolls in the room and sorting them.

The scrolls were sorted into three piles.

Useless: these included old trade agreements, contracts and village secrets.

Useful: these included advanced jutsu, blackmail material and important village secrets.

Personal: this was the smallest pile but the most important. It held the forbidden scroll, the clan scrolls of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, a few books on sealing written by the Yondaime Hokage himself and a scroll with the words "To Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" on it.

Naruto had been quite surprised to see his clan scrolls here, he had assumed that everything belonging to his clans would have been seized by the council the second his parents drew their last breath, the fact that they were still here and were now in his hands filled him with joy.

* * *

The useless pile was shunted to the side while the useful pile was divided in two, one pile held the jutsu scrolls and the other had everything else. Opening his copying scrolls Naruto placed the two piles on a separate scroll each and activated his seals. Almost immediately glowing lines of kanji spread out from the seal and covered the two piles of scrolls, the kanji remained behind for a few minutes before fading and new text began appearing on the larger scrolls.

'This will take a while, better deal with the last pile and read the scroll with my name on it.'

Pulling out one of his smaller scrolls from beneath his illusion Naruto opened it and quickly drew a storage seal on the scroll. He sealed away his clan scrolls and the Yondaime's books before placing the scroll back on his belt. The forbidden scroll was unrolled and one of his remaining clones began scanning it and copying useful jutsu onto his last blank scroll.

Naruto sat down in a shadowed corner and began reading the scroll with his name on it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Right now your mother is only a few months pregnant but something tells me to prepare this for you. If you're reading this then your mother and I are most likely dead. Contained within this scroll is a sum of 500 000 yen (6500 US dollars) and a small collection of jutsu. If things worked out then Sarutobi-jiji or your godfather Jiraiya should have given you this scroll when you became a Genin, if so then congratulations son; I'm proud of you._

_The rest of our clan scrolls should be given to you when you turn 18, become clan head or become a jonin, until then the Hokage will keep them safe for you. As for the clan fortune a map to its location should be included in the Namikaze clan scrolls._

_I hope that I lived a long life with you my son and you never had to see this scroll but if not then always remember your mother and I love you, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Namikaze Minato_

_Yondaime Hokage_

Tear filled eyes closed as Naruto finished reading the scroll. This was the first letter he had received from either of his parents and it felt so good to know that they had truly loved him. He may have disliked his father for putting the demon inside him but he was sure he would have done the same in the mans place, no matter how much the mans trust in the village had been displaced Naruto was still proud to know his father was a true hero.

**"I'm sorry kit." **Kyuubi said in a solemn tone.

'Its okay Kyu, I don't blame you.' Naruto replied dying his tears 'Madara will pay for what he's done.'

Rolling up the scroll he tucked it into his hip pouch and stood up, his clone had finished with the forbidden scroll and the copy scrolls were almost done.

'I feel bad that I'm betraying the very village they died to protect.' He added in a silent tone.

**"Neither of them would have wanted you to remain here Naruto." **Kyuubi replied** "Besides, the village betrayed both you and your parents first."**

'True, I guess mom and dad will just have to settle for me not destroying the village.' Naruto conceded.

He had no plans to truly harm Konoha, it was his home no matter how much he hated it or they hated him. It wouldn't bother him to see it destroyed just as long as it was by another's hands.

"Naruto?" An elderly voice rang out, drawing him from his thoughts "What are you doing here?"

Naruto cursed inwardly and turned to see none other than the Sandaime Hokage standing at the door with a curious expression on his face. Luckily the man was half asleep and had yet to notice the real him, Sarutobi's eyes were focused solely on the clone holding the forbidden scroll.

"Hey Jiji.'' The clone chuckled scratching its head sheepishly.

Sarutobi stepped into the room and opened his mouth to speak and that's when Naruto struck.

In a blur of movement he was behind the aged Hokage with his hand crackling with electricity. At the sound Sarutobi whipped around with surprising speed but faltered when he saw his attacker.

That was all the opportunity Naruto needed to brush his fingers against the mans temple, shocking him and knocking him out.

The last thing the Hokage saw was the sadness and regret in the boys eyes before his world went dark.

"Fuck." Naruto hissed "Let's go, we have to meet Mizuki in ten minutes."

The clone nodded and picked up the two large copy scrolls and the copy of the Forbidden scroll while Naruto took the real scroll.

A moment later both vanished leaving only the sound of static behind.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the center of the predetermined clearing a few seconds later. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and sat down on the ground.

'I love using the Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor), it always gets my heart racing.' He chuckled and opened the forbidden scroll to learn one jutsu like Mizuki had 'advised'.

The Raiton no Yoroi was a jutsu utilized primarily by the Yondaime Raikage, when used it wrapped the user in lightning chakra and stimulated the nervous system to increase reaction time, overall speed, natural defense and strength. Although the technique had huge benefits and was also easy to use, the only requirement being mastery of the lightning element. The reason most shinobi didn't use it was the skill and concentration required as well as the amount of chakra needed to power the armor, it took at least jonin level reserves to keep it running for just a few minutes.

With his affinity for lightning jutsu and his monstrous reserves Naruto could keep the armor running for hours on end, increasing his already impressive speed and strength to godlike levels.

'Hmm Kage Bunshin? I already know that one.' Naruto chuckled skimming over the scroll. His eyes came to a stop when they landed on an interesting technique.

_A-Rank Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique): _**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**_ (Bringer of Darkness technique)_

_Information: The technique traps the victim in a world of darkness making their sense of sight useless, no matter how skilled they may be. The only way to dispel the illusion for the user to take damage._

_Warning: The Jutsu requires high amounts of chakra and can cause death by chakra exhaustion if the user is too weak. -Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage.  
_

_Note: While under the technique the victim is impervious all other types of Genjutsu. Also note that while they are blinded they are still able to use their other senses. -Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage._

Naruto grinned widely, an unbreakable illusion that required plenty of chakra? Perfect.

**"I agree, it truly is a powerful illusion in the right hands." **Kyuubi commented with a nod. **"Even more so if combined with a few of your other Jutsu."**

With a small smile on his lips he began memorizing the jutsu and practicing the hand seals.

Less than eight minutes later Naruto felt his clones disperse and the familiar pain as a large amount of information was assimilated into his mind. A small smile crossed his face as he viewed the clones memories.

Everything had gone according to plan, the Sandaime Hokage had awoken just seven minutes ago and had called all Chunin and above shinobi to the tower where the situation had been explained to them. At the same time as the meeting twenty clones had entered the shinobi library and gathered as many C to A rank jutsu as they could and copied them with the seals on the three large scrolls. The clones had then escaped through the sewers and met up with the single clone from the Hokage tower, they had then sealed the five large scrolls into a much smaller scroll and dispersed while the single clone headed towards the meeting spot.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, he wasn't much of a sensor but he was able to sense anything within a hundred meters. It was a good skill to have but he was still peeved to know that most sensor types could sense chakra sources miles away.

He could sense three chakra sources approaching him, the closest he recognized as Iruka while the last two were Mizuki and the clone.

Naruto smirked and awaited Iruka's arrival, his smirk turned into a frown however when a familiar buzz passed through his mind.

'Looks like Jiji's using his crystal ball again.' Naruto thought with a groan 'I'll have to put on a show for him then or he'll send the ANBU before I can deal with Mizuki.'

The Tomegane no jutsu (Telescope Technique) was actually a low rank lightning jutsu that used the electrical connection between a chakra tag seal and a viewing medium to spy on the tagged subject. Naruto due to his high lightning affinity had been able to feel when ever the connection between the crystal ball and the tag on his foot was activated, this had allowed him to perfectly fool the Sandaime Hokage over the years and keep his facade going.

With a sigh Naruto leaned over the forbidden scroll and waited for his sensei to arrive.

* * *

Canon up till the part Naruto saves Iruka. I'm too lazy to write all that.

* * *

"Naruto! I told you to run!" Iruka shouted trying to stand. His wounds however kept him on the ground.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder and gave his sensei a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I can handle him." He stated in a confident tone.

"Ha! Handle me? I'd like to see you try demon brat!" Mizuki shouted rearing his arm back to throw his second windmill shuriken.

In a burst of movement Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Mizuki with a kunai at the mans throat and heart.

"You've outlived your usefulness Mizuki." He muttered in a low tone.

"What?" Mizuki sputtered in shock. Iruka stared at Naruto with wide eyes as well.

'Since when could he move so fast?' Both chunin thought in shock

"Did neither of you notice that I was leading you further from the village?" He asked with a smirk "You both played right into my hands, by the time the ANBU arrive you will be dead Mizuki and I'll be long gone."

Three sets of eyes widened at his tone and comment. The Hokage immediately summoned an ANBU squad and directed them to Naruto's location while he kept watch with the crystal ball. The blond was right though, it would take the ANBU precious time to reach them.

'What's happened to you Naruto?' Sarutobi thought with a sad frown 'Did the information on the Kyuubi cause him to snap?'

Back in the clearing Mizuki was sweating bullets as the kunai in his neck drew blood.

"G-go ahead then demon, prove me right!" He stuttered out causing Naruto to laugh.

"Demon? Oh please, I've known all about the Kyuubi for years now did you really think I was stupid enough to not know the difference between a prisoner and its prison?" The blond asked with a raised brow "Then again the rest of the village appears to be that stupid so I can't really blame you."

Three sets of eyes widened further at this information. Mizuki opened his mouth to speak once more but could only gurgle as Naruto stabbed him in the throat.

"Sorry Mizuki but I just don't have the time to play twenty questions with you." Naruto chirped with a vicious grin on his face as he watched the other man choke on his own blood.

"Ah ah ah, don't die too quickly now. I want to make sure you feel this next part." Naruto stated holding an open hand towards the man "**Raiton: Shisu Raikurai **(Lightning Release: Sith Lightning, yeah that's right I went there.)

Arcs of blue-white electricity leapt from the teens hand and struck Mizuki causing the older man to gurgle and scream in pain as his body was fried slowly by the continuous streams of lightning.

After a few minutes Mizuki's cries died out and only a blackened, smoking corpse was left in his place. With a small smile on his lips Naruto turned towards Iruka who, from the looks of it, had just puked at the ruthless display.

Walking up to Iruka Naruto spared the man a small smile as he knelt in front of him.

"Sorry you had to see that Iruka-sensei." He spoke placing the forbidden scroll in Iruka's hands "Don't worry sensei, the ANBU should be here soon with a medic, I guess this is goodbye."

"Naruto, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Iruka asked in pained gasps.

Naruto smiled at him sadly.

"Sorry sensei, I've been planning to leave the village for a few years now." He admitted much to Iruka and the Sandaime's shock

"What? Why? Where will you go Naruto? This is your home!" Iruka protested.

Naruto stood and frowned slightly "A home where only two people care for me? I really appreciated those words you said earlier sensei but the kindness of two people can't make up for the cruelty of hundreds. This village doesn't want me and I don't want to be here."

Iruka looked up at the young boy and could only think about how much more he could have done to help Naruto. His reply to the boys statement was unheard due to a small electrical tap to the side of the head that rendered him unconscious.

Naruto sighed and glanced straight up at the sky.

"This is goodbye to you as well old man." He said much to the Sandaime's surprise. "I meant what I said, Konoha may be my home but I hate it here. I've known all about Kyuubi for years and its sad to say but the demon has been kinder to me than this village ever was."

Naruto sighed before continuing "Even though I hate it I can't bring myself to truly want it destroyed, my parents wouldn't want that. Yes, I know who they were old man; I'm sure I can understand why you wouldn't trust me with such a secret since the fake persona I had built would have most likely spilled the beans but I thank you for guarding their things for me."

Naruto looked down at Iruka's unconscious form before looking back up "Goodbye old man, I'm sure we'll meet again some day." He finished with a small smile. A spark of electricity surrounded his foot for a few seconds before the crystal ball shut down as the seal tag had been fried.

Sarutobi sighed sadly and looked up at the portrait of his deceased successor.

'I've failed you and your son Minato, I just hope Naruto can find happiness in life.' He thought.

* * *

With the tag disconnected Naruto leapt in to a nearby tree and smirked slightly when his clone handed him the small scroll in its hand. The clone gave him a single nod before dispersing itself.

Placing the scroll on his belt Naruto brought his hand into the ram seal and muttered.

"Fuin Kai (Seal Release)"

He was once more covered in smoke before it vanished to reveal his true form. Sparing one last glance at Iruka's form Naruto vanished with a buzz.

A moment later a four man ANBU squad landed within the clearing.

"Cat retrieve the traitors corpse, Snail please heal Iruka-san." The leader, a wolf masked ANBU, ordered. "Lizard any sign of the boy?"

The Lizard masked operative shook his head in the negative

"He's out of my range sir." He replied.

"Alright squad our primary objective is the scroll not some civilian, we'll report back to the Hokage and await further orders." The captain commanded turning to leave the clearing.

Moments later the forest returned to peaceful silence.

* * *

**"You should cheer up kid, you finally did it. We're free."**

Naruto allowed a small smile to cross his face at the demons comment.

'I know Kyu but I can't help but worry about Iruka-sensei, I hope he's okay.'

**"He's fine, those ANBU were only moments away now lighten up we're almost at the meeting point."**

Naruto looked up and just like the demon had said he was approaching the southern coast of fire country. He could see the sandy shores up ahead but the actual sea was covered in mist.

With a giant leap he sailed above the treetops and landed in the middle of the beach, seconds later he was surrounded by four cloaked figures.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" One of the figures asked.

Naruto simply nodded in reply.

"You're late." Another commented.

"Sorry, got held up with something but it was worth it."

"Very well." The first figure added "Terumi-sama is awaiting you on the ship."

As he spoke the mist slowly cleared over the sea to reveal a large deep blue ship.

Naruto smiled as he made his way to the water line "Time to see my cousin eh?"

If the group was surprised by his comment they made no mention of it.

Naruto could still remember the day he had me his cousin, Mei Terumi; leader of the Kiri rebels.

* * *

-Flashback: Three months ago.-

Mei Terumi was fuming as she wandered through the forest around Konoha. She was a pretty, slender woman in her early thirties. Her auburn hair was about ankle-length and styled into a herring bone pattern at the back with a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and four bangs at the front. Two of her bangs were short with one covering her right eye while the other two were long and crossed each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green in color.

She wore a long sleeved dark blue dress that fell to just below her knees. The dress was zipped up at the front but was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. Underneath, she wore a simple mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders. Underneath her dress she wore a shorts that were the same color as her dress and mesh leggings reaching down to just over her knees.

Around her waist was a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. On her feet were a pair of high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Each one of her finger and toe nails were painted with a dark blue polish that matched the lipstick she wore.

Mei was currently angry because she had just finished a meeting with the Konoha council and they had denied her request for help to overthrow Yagura and his loyalists.

"Damn old bastards. 'Too risky' my ass." She muttered angrily "So much for the strongest hidden village."

"You can't trust those old farts to do more than line their pockets." A voice said from behind her.

Mei whipped around with a pair of kunai in hand in search of the voice. She spotted him easily, a blond haired boy standing on a branch above her.

'I didn't even sense him.'

"So, I heard your looking for help in a rebellion." The boy commented as he leaned against the tree lazily. "I plan on leaving the village soon, I'll need somewhere to lay low. Why don't we make a deal?"

Mei frowned at the 12 maybe 13 year old, he couldn't be more that a genin yet he was offering his services in a war? What did he mean leave the village?

"Listen kid, don't you think your a little too old to be playing ninja?" She asked in an annoyed tone. If the kid was the real deal then she would need some proof first.

Her frown deepened when the boy simply smiled at her. She blinked and he vanished.

"I assure you, I'm not playing around." The boy whispered from beside her.

Mei's mind raced when she realized that he now held her two kunai at her throat. Her eyes widened at the sheer speed the boy had just displayed.

'So fast and he looks just like the Yondaime Hokage too, could he be?'

"What's your name kid?" Mei asked taking a step back from the two blades at her throat.

The boy smiled widely at her.

"Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto; Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." The boy replied in a polite tone.

Mei raised an eye brow. 'A Jinchuriki? And he has the Kyuubi? That explains why he would want to leave his village, perhaps he might be of some help against Yagura.'

Her eyes widened as the boys name sunk in. 'Namikaze? So he is related to the Yondaime Hokage. Wait did he say..'

"Did you say Uzumaki?" She asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow with an amused look.

-Flashback end-

It turned out that Mei's grandmother had been an Uzumaki that moved to Kiri after escaping the destruction of Uzugakure (Village hidden in the whirlpool). After learning this fact, he had gotten along fabulously with Mei, the days leading up to her departure from Konoha had been some of the best times of his life.

He had struck quite the deal with Mei, he would help with the rebellion and deal with the Yondaime Mizukage and in exchange she would give him a place in Kiri and any rank he requested as long as he proved powerful enough.

* * *

The walk across the sea only lasted a few minutes and Naruto soon found himself being escorted deep into the ship. He entered a large room and found Mei sitting at a small table with three empty seats, two of his four escorts entered behind him and each took a seat. They removed their hoods and Naruto smiled at what could only be the top members of the rebellion.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you could join us. These are my comrades and my generals in the rebel forces, I'll let them introduce themselves." Mei greeted with a soft smile.

An older looking man with a single eye patch over his right eye was the first to speak. He had blue hair styled upwards and a set of earrings with the kanji 'to hear' engraved on them. The rest of his clothing was obscured by the black cloak he wore.

"I'm Ao, second in command." The man grunted frowning at the young blond. "I'm not sure why we risked so much to pick you up brat but you had better be worth it."

The next was a teen around Narutos age with short, messy, blue hair. He wore a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses and had sharp, shark-like teeth. Behind his was a large weapon wrapped in bandages with two handles sticking out.

"C-chojuro of the S-seven Swordsmen." The boy stuttered out "N-nice to meet y-you s-sir."

Ao scoffed at the end of the boys speech "Speak up Chojuro, act like a man." He grumbled.

Naruto grinned at the two men as he took his seat.

"As you both know I'm Uzumaki Naruto, its a pleasure to meet the two of you." He greeted in a polite tone "Nice to see you again Mei-chan."

"You as well cousin, you are a few hours late though. I hope there weren't any complications." She stated in a worried tone.

Naruto's grin widened as he placed a small scroll on the table.

"Not at all, I just had to stop and get your present Mei-chan." He replied.

Mei rose an eyebrow as she unrolled the scroll and saw the five storage seals draw on it. Ao was looking from the scroll to Naruto with distrust clear in his eyes while Chojuro fidgeted in his seat.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Oh not much, just a copy of every D to A rank jutsu in Konoha's shinobi library and Academy, a copy of the forbidden scroll of seals and several pages of jutsu, blackmail material and village secrets taken from the Hokage's vault." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Three sets of eyes widened as they stared at him in shock. Ao's single eye narrowed in suspicion a few seconds later.

"And how did you manage to come upon such items?" He asked with a slight growl.

Naruto gave him a disarming smile and began telling them about the events that had transpired in the last few hours. At the end of his tale Mei was smiling slightly, Ao was hiving him a more respectful look while Chojuro was staring in awe.

"Impressive." Ao stated simply.

"I agree, thank you for the gift Naruto-kun" Mei added tucking the scroll away.

Naruto nodded "I also got some of our clan scrolls as well Mei-chan, those are with me though but I'll show you them once this is all over."

Mei's eyes widened with shock. She had made many trips to the ruins of Uzugakure with her grandmother over the years in search of clan items but mostly everything had been destroyed or looted.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered in a low tone.

Naruto simply smiled.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Naruto groaned as he stretched and limbered up. Today was the day, they would finally overthrow the Mizukage.

Mei had been prepared to launch an attack on Yagura and his forces for weeks now but she wasn't sure whether they could defeat Yagura himself or not. Unlike most Jinchuriki, Yagura had absolute control over his Biju and added to his natural skills he was quite a formidable opponent.

Rather than lead her men into an uncertain battle, she had decided to wait for Naruto to join them before they launched their attack. The blond had already proven that he was quite powerful and the fact he was also a Jinchuriki was a bonus. She was sure with Naruto's help they could defeat Yagura.

The last week had been spent reinforcing their plans and training. Naruto had 'trained' with both Ao and Chojuro as well as a few of the other members of the rebel faction, but none had been much of a match for him and he found himself winning all too easily. His strength and skill had taken them all by surprise, after all what 12 year old academy student could crush jonin level shinobi without getting a single scratch? Moral had risen ever since he joined and for the first time the rebels could see their victory at hand.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds Naruto opened them to find himself deep within his mind-scape. His mind had changed quite a lot over the years, he had been forced -after several attacks on his mind by angry shinobi- to create tougher defenses to protect himself from mindmwalkers like the Yamanaka -who had enjoyed attacking his memories and fears- and the Uchiha. While the sewer tunnel had served as an adequate defense, with enough skill -which most mind walkers had- the maze could have easily been solved and his mind left vulnerable to intruders.

His mind now resembled a stormy sea, the sky was darkened by storm clouds while the sea below thrashed about in the gale force winds, every few seconds bolts of lightning would light up the sky as they struck the sea below. In the center of it all was a single island, unlike the rest of his mind this island was utterly tranquil, the sky above it was clear and a beam of sunlight illuminated the entire place. Should someone enter his mind and actually brave the deadly sea they would most likely make their way to the island thinking it held his mind, they would be wrong. His true mind lay several hundred miles below the sea, it was constantly moving with the current and only he would have the knowledge needed to find it. There was however something on the island, something that could only be seen after you had set foot on the island; the Kyuubi.

The entire island served as the demons cage, Kyuubi was free to roam about on the island but could go no further.

Strolling through the lush green grass and over sized trees Naruto made his towards where he felt the demon. He found Kyuubi laying within a clearing with its crimson orbs trained on him while its extremely long tails swished about lazily.

"Are you ready Kyu?" He asked with a small smile.

The demon gave a wide grin, showing rows and rows of pointy, deadly teeth.

**"Of course I am, that fool Sanbi** (Three Tails)** won't know what hit him." **Kyuubi chuckled.

"Are you sure I can win? After all I can only use three tails of your chakra at the most." Naruto asked with a slight frown.

Mastery over Kyuubis chakra would only come with practice and time but unfortunately for him he hadn't really been able to practice in Konoha. Any use of the demons chakra would have easily been felt and squads of ANBU would be sent to investigate. Since leaving the village he had been unable to practice because they were far too close to Kiri and Yagura would have definitely felt it. At twelve years old he had full control of three tails worth of power thanks to his fathers seal, without practice he would still gain control of one tail every four years or so.

Kyuubi scoffed at the question **"You forget kit that three of my tails are are closer to the Yonbi **(Four Tails)** than the Sanbi." **The demon boasted.

Naruto nodded in understanding, unlike the other demons that were constructed from certain elements, the Hachibi (Eight-Tailed Beast) and Kyuubi were pure chakra constructs making them much stronger than the other seven beasts.

**"Besides, you are more than powerful enough to deal with Sanbi without my chakra."** Kyuubi continued with a little pride in its voice.** "You have proven yourself as a powerful shinobi and a vessel I can be proud of, don't lose confidence now kit."**

Naruto smiled at the compliment and nodded to the demon Fox.

"Thanks Kyu, now let's go kick some ass!" He shouted cheerfully.

Kyuubi's grin widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Storm Master**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto lay in wait within the shadows of the room, sneaking into the hidden mist village had be quite simple for him. Getting into the Mizukage tower? Far simpler. He was now one floor below Yagura's office and could easily feel the Mizukage's aura right above him. Pulling out a small circular device Naruto pressed the red button on top and waited.

The plan was for the rebels to cause a distraction while he took down Yagura, Mei would assist the rebels while slowly making her way towards the tower in case Naruto required assistance; not that anyone thought he would after seeing his skills over the last week.

'3..2..1'

On the final count he heard what sounded like explosions on the other side of the village. Up above he felt Yagura's chakra spike as it was soon joined by another, the other stayed in the room for several seconds before leaving quickly. After that Naruto smiled as he felt all chakra signatures within his range head towards the rebels while Yagura remained in place.

'Here I go.' He thought with a small chuckle before a ball of pure chakra formed in his hands. 'Thanks for this dad.' He added sadly.

The Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) had been one of the first jutsu he had tackled in the Namikaze clan scrolls, it was his fathers first original jutsu and one that he had gained some of his fame from. Naruto had worked three times as hard to learn and master it, after a week with his clones he could easily summon a Rasengan in either hand in a second. He was now working on mastering the variations of the jutsu his father had created as well as completing it by adding an element to the technique, something that was proving to be very difficult; even for a master of the elements.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the ball of chakra into the ceiling above him.

The roof exploded upwards and the blond haired teen soared into the room above. Unfortunately, Yagura had felt the chakra used to make the Rasengan and had dodged quickly.

"Who are you?" The young Mizukage asked in an even, almost emotion less tone.

Naruto gave him a wild grin. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, your executioner." He replied cheerfully.

Yagura's eyes narrowed slightly. "The Kyuubi Jinchuriki" he stated evenly.

Naruto sighed as an annoyed look appeared on his face "Worst kept secret Jiji." He muttered under his breath.

"So Konoha has sided with the rebels." Yagura continued.

Naruto's grin returned as he fingered the scratched out headband around his throat. "Nope, just me."

"Interesting." Yagura muttered "Why don't you join with me then Namikaze, I'm sure you know that I too am a Jinchuriki. We should be working together not fighting each other."

Naruto frowned slightly then shook his head "I agree with you there but I can't abide the slaughter of innocent people just because they're different." He replied referring to the bloodline purges Yagura had ordered.

"And you think the rebels are any different? Look at you, just a child yet they send you against a Kage." Yagura countered showing some anger on his face "You must know that you have no chance, they're just hoping we somehow manage to kill each other off."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Perhaps if I were still a Konoha-nin I would have been swayed by your words but the rebels have shown me nothing but respect since I joined." Naruto replied thinking back to all the smiling faces that had surrounded him in the rebel base, none had shown him any hate or malice, even after finding out he was a Jinchuriki. To them he wasn't a demon; he was their savior. "And you ask why they set me against you? Because they know I can defeat you and they trust me to do so."

Yagura's face returned to its impassive state. "Very well Uzumaki, you have chosen your side and I mine. I have no choice but to kill you." Yagura stated as he drew the large staff on his back. It was a strange looking weapon with a large hook on one end and a smaller hook on the other end, at the center of the staff was a green flower.

Yagura spun the staff around once before vanishing in a blur. He appeared above Naruto with one hand in the Hare seal while the other held his weapon pointed down at the blond teen.

"**Suiton: Sodai Kaisaku **(Great Excavation)" Yagura intoned.

Mist swirled around his staff for a second before it became a drill shaped torrent of water. Yagura pulled back his arm and thrust the spinning drill towards the blond teen as he fell. The drill stabbed the surprised teen in the gut and drilled all the way through him.

Yagura however wasn't surprised when the Naruto he had stabbed exploded into smoke and another one came rushing at him from a shadowed corner with a ball of chakra in his hand.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted as he thrust the ball of chakra towards the Mizukage.

He was caught off guard when the water drill around Yagura's staff exploded and the torrent of water sent them both flying.

The water from the technique quickly filled up the room and most of the tower before both shinobi were sent flying out the windows and to the ground below. Naruto landed steadily on his toes while Yagura clung to the wall of the tower with the large hook of his staff. Water rained down around them but the two ignored it as they stared at each other, waiting for a chance to strike.

A large sheet of cold water fell between them and the two shinobi vanished. Naruto drew two kunai from his pouch and countered a downward strike from Yagura's staff, he dodged the following strike and closed the distance between them while Yagura was still over extended. Both kunai were poised to strike but his eyes widened when he saw a small smirk on the Mizukage's face.

"**Kenjutsu: Saki Hana** (Blooming Flower)"

The green flower at the center of the staff seemed to release a thin mist before senbon-shaped spikes of water shot out the center and stabbed Naruto's head as he passed it.

Naruto stood with numerous water needles in his head and a shocked expression on his face before his form exploded in smoke.

'Another clone.' Yagura thought in annoyance.

The Mizukage didn't even waste a moment as he spun around and swung his staff to counter the two kunai aimed at his back.

Both projectiles shattered from the force of his blow and the pieces were sent flying back. Naruto dodged to the side and drew five shuriken with one hand before sending them flying at his opponent.

"**Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin** (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone)"

Five shuriken multiplied into fifty as they bore down on the Mizukage.

Yagura stuck his staff to his back and used both hands to make seals quickly.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki** (Water Encampment Wall)"

The water laying on the ground around them quickly rose to form a protective barrier around Yagura's form, the shuriken struck the barrier and some were repelled while others drilled their way in and remained in the barrier.

Yagura's eyes widened slightly when the water surrounding the shuriken instantly froze, the entire barrier was turned to ice in less than a second.

'He reinforced them with wind chakra? I couldn't even sense it.'

Drawing his staff Yagura prepared to smash the barrier but his eyes widened when a yellow glow surrounded the barrier and a voice shouted out.

"**Raiton: Raijin no Kobushi** (Fist of the lightning god)"

Yagura's world exploded in pain as a powerful bolt of lightning struck the ice barrier, the lightning was channeled through the shuriken and struck the Mizukage from various angles. After what felt like hours to him the lightning dissipated as it was channeled into the ground by the surrounding water and Yagura fell to his knees, smoke rose from his form but the Mizukage remained conscious.

Naruto stalked up to the kneeling form of the Mizukage with two kunai in hand.

"Give up Yagura, you can't win." He stated.

Yagura was breathing deeply now and his body twitched slightly from the lightning that had coursed through him.

"Don't...under..estimate..me...Uzumaki..I'm..just..getting...started." He grit out.

Naruto rose a single brow before chuckling. "Underestimate you? Oh no, I don't have time to play around with you Yagura, the rebels need my help." He stated in a serious tone "In fact if there wasn't so much water around you would already be dead, Raijin no Kobushi is an S rank jutsu that should have left you as a pile of smoking ash."

Yagura's eyes widened slightly as he struggled to stand. Naruto watched him for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Surrender and receive a trial at the hands of the next Mizukage, continue fighting and I will kill you."

Yagura stared at him with a blank expression before his eyes flashed with rage and ocean blue chakra exploded around his form.

"Surrender? Surrender! Why don't you just die!" Yagura shouted as the blue chakra completely covered him.

The surrounding water leapt at the Mizukage and began taking form as more and more water was added. After a few seconds Yagura was gone and the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) stood in his place.

Yagura's demon form was at least 20 feet tall and its tails were at least twice that length. It towered over most surrounding buildings with only the Mizukage tower being taller.

The Sanbi leaned its head back and let loose a loud roar as its tails reduced a few of the surrounding buildings into rubble. Naruto was quite glad that the buildings around the tower were empty of life, most civilians in Kiri lived closer to the gates while the shinobi lived by the tower.

"Naruto!" A voice called from behind.

Naruto turned his head slightly and smiled when he saw the forms of Mei, Ao and Chojuro several meters behind him. They looked worse for wear but none had any serious injuries.

"We've won Naruto!" Mei shouted with a wide smile "Yagura's the last one left!"

Naruto returned her smile with a huge grin and a thumbs up, ignoring the large demon behind him.

"What do you need us to do?" Ao shouted as both he and Chojuro were staring at the Sanbi with slight fear.

Naruto vanished with a buzz and appeared beside Mei a split second later, the three were used to his incredible speed but they were still taken by surprise.

"I can handle the Sanbi, the three of you head for the tower." He said with a small grin "Yagura flooded the whole place so try save what you can before its too late."

Mei and Ao nodded while Chojuro released a sigh of relief.

"Ao and I will go, Chojuro you head back to our forces and make sure none of the men panic at seeing the Sanbi." Mei ordered.

Chojuro nodded shakily before turning and dashing off. Mei glanced at the Sanbi once more before giving Naruto a bone-crushing hug.

"Be careful cousin." She whispered.

Naruto grinned.

She returned his smile before dashing for the tower with Ao. Naruto turned back to the Sanbi who was still smashing buildings with a frenzy.

**"The boy isn't in control." **Kyuubi commented** "He must have been too weakened by your jutsu to assert control over Sanbi."**

Naruto nodded in understanding and raised a single hand towards the Sanbi. A bolt of lightning leapt from his fingers and struck the Sanbi in the forehead. The simple attack barely fazed the demon but it did draw its attention.

**"Filthy insect, you dare attack me? I should crush you where you stand!"** Sanbi roared before something flickered in its eyes and it inspected Naruto closely. A wide grin seamed to break out on the Sanbi's face as it released a chuckle. **"Kyuubi you old Fox, you went and got yourself sealed huh? And by Shinigami-sama no less, that means if I kill your vessel you'll die too!"**

Sanbi released another roar as its chakra spiked. A ball of chakra and water began to form in front of its mouth and grew to humongous proportions.

"**Die insect, Suiton: Bijudama** (Tailed Beast Ball)"

The ball of concentrated chakra and water flew towards Naruto at high speeds.

**"Kit, if that hits it will destroy over half the village, deal with it carefully."** Kyuubi warned.

Naruto nodded and flew through a set of hand seals.

"**Ranton: Saikuron** (Storm Release: Cyclone)" he shouted before taking a deep breath and blowing out.

A swirling vortex of water, wind and lightning escaped his lips and grew as it rose towards the Bijudama. The ball of concentrated chakra and water was sucked into the swirling vortex which flew into the sky and exploded. Water rained down from the sky but the attack had been deflected.

**"Impressive, let's see how you handle this!"** Sanbi roared as its three tails came up in front of its mouth and its chakra spiked once more.

Instead of another Bijudama the demon formed two balls of chakra and water.

**"Suiton: Bijudama!"** Sanbi roared again as the two balls were launched at the blond teen.

**"You need to end this Naruto, Sanbi uses up less chakra by adding water to his attacks. He'll be able to fire those things for hours without tiring."** Kyuubi growled.

Naruto nodded 'I'll end this with my next move' he replied as his blue eyes clouded over and the Haran Arashigan formed.

Looking up he could see the mass of pure blue chakra that was the Sanbi as well as a speck of greenish blue chakra that was Yagura, the strange thing was the pitch black chakra that was situated in the Mizukage's brain.

'Black chakra? That means..'

**"Madara!"** Kyuubi roared angrily **"You can't save the boy Naruto, Madara must have spent years reinforcing his control on the boy. You won't be able to break it."**

'I know Kyu but I swear Madara will pay, not just for the lives he ruined in Konoha but those here in Kiri as well. I will avenge the hundreds if not thousands of lives Madara has ruined.'

Tears of blood trailed down the teens cheeks as his chakra spiked in his anger.

'I'm sorry Yagura.'

**"Suijin!"** He whispered as the twin Bijudama's neared.

A wave of pitch black water formed before him and shot towards the two attacks. The black water hit the two balls and continued flying towards the Sanbi. The two Bijudama's seemed to simply dissolve and vanish as the black water spread over them, the same happened to the Sanbi. The Suijin struck it directly in the chest and seemed to mix with Sanbi's own watery form, the black waters quickly began spreading dissolving everything in there path.

This was the power of the Suijin, the counter to the Amaterasu of the Mangekyou. The waters would dissolve anything they touched until there was nothing left behind, unlike the Amaterasu though it only lasted for three days and nights.

**"No! No! What are you doing, Stop it! Stop it! Noooooooooo!"** Sanbi roared as its form wavered and fell, the waters had devoured its host. With Yagura dead the Sanbi was no more but it would reform in a few short years.

With Sanbi and Yagura gone Naruto poured his remaining chakra into his eyes and tried to stop the Suijin. The surrounding area may have been destroyed by Sanbi but given three days the Suijin would easily dissolve all of Kiri, he needed to stop it. Unfortunately he had never been able to stop the technique before, that could only be achieved with mastery over the Suijin.

'Damn it, damn it! I should have stopped him another way.' Naruto cursed mentally 'The Suijin will destroy everything if I can't stop it, I need to stop it!'

An image of Mei rose unbidden to his mind.

* * *

-Flashback-

She was hugging him? He had never been hugged before.

It felt nice.

"Be careful cousin."

Naruto was struck dumb.

'She's worried about me?'

He could only smile back, unsure what to say. Iruka and the Sandaime had both shown him kindness but they had never truly shown worry for him.

-Flashback End-

* * *

'I need to protect her, she's my family.'

Ao, Chojuro and the rebels came next.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Ugh, what is this? It smells weird." Naruto grunted holding the cup away from his face. Chojuro copied his actions with a disgusted look on his face.

The others around the table chuckled.

"Its sake kid, try it." Ao advised with a sip of his own cup.

"I-isn't that f-for a-adults?" Chojuro asked sniffing the cup once more.

"Be a man and drink up Chojuro, we're going to war tomorrow." Ao replied

"Yeah, we're all friends here so drink up." A nearby rebel added, this was met by cheers all around.

"Friends?" Naruto asked with slightly wide eyes, other than Kyuubi he hadn't really had friends before. None of the adults in the village wanted the demon corrupting their children.

"Of course," another rebel replied "if we're gonna fight together then we're definitely gonna drink together."

-Flashback End-

* * *

'I need to protect my friends.'

Next was the gloom and darkness that pervaded over Kiri as he crept towards the Mizukage tower.

* * *

-Flashback-

'Ugh, this place is a mess.' Naruto thought with an upturned nose.

All around him houses lay in wreckage, the closer he got to the tower the worse it got.

The war had been going on for a while now and most of the homes closer to the tower had been destroyed in the crossfire. The rest had been burned down by the loyalist forces during the bloodline purge.

'I can't wait till this war is over, Mei-chan promised to make the village better than ever.' Naruto thought stepping into the shadow of another destroyed home 'I'll help her make this place better than Konoha could ever be, that's a promise of a lifetime..'

-Flashback End-

* * *

'My new home! I can't let it be destroyed, I made a promise'

Something seemed to snap inside him and Naruto felt the last of his chakra drain away before the black waters stopped in their tracks and evaporated into mist that vanished a moment later.

His vision tunneled and he felt himself falling, distantly he could hear voices calling his name but only one voice pervaded, the one that came from deep within his mind.

**"Good job kit, you mastered the Suijin, only three more left to go."**

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan and found himself laying in a soft bed.

'Where am I, what happened?'

**"About time you woke up kit."** Kyuubi answered in a slightly worried tone** "You used up all your chakra stopping the Suijin and advancing the Haran"**

'Ugh, chakra exhaustion? How lame, how long was I out?' He asked with another groan, his entire body ached.

**"About two days, the woman has been checking on you every few hours."** Kyuubi replied **"Did I mention you advanced your eyes? You know, less of a chance of you going blind in the future."**

'Mei was?' Naruto asked but only got some grumbles from the Fox in reply. Naruto snorted as he stood and made his way to the bathroom 'Oh I'm sorry, I was more concerned over my present health not what might happen in the future.'

**"You do realize you have a healing factor don't you?"** Kyuubi muttered.

'So what? I can still die from chakra exhaustion.'

**"Whatever."** The demon grumbled.

Naruto stood before the mirror and activated his Haran. He immediately noticed the difference in his eyes when the clouds appeared. They much darker than usual and after a moment rain began to fall within his Dojutsu like it would with the normal Arashigan, however the rain drops were black in color instead of the normal blue and were constantly illuminated by the golden arcs of lightning.

'Neat.' Naruto stated evenly.

**"Neat? Neat! Do you know how long I spent coming up with that design?"** Kyuubi roared.

'Like five minutes?' Naruto deadpanned.

The demon grumbled but didn't reply.

* * *

With his outfit on Naruto made his way towards the door, he was about to grab the handle when the door swung open and the surprised form of Mei stood on the other side.

"Naruto? You're all right!" Mei shouted grabbing him in a hug.

Naruto smiled softly as he hugged her back.

"I'm fine Mei-chan, I just used too much chakra in the fight."

"I know but I was still worried about you." She replied releasing him "Are you sure you should be moving? Chakra exhaustion usually lasts a week."

"I'm fine Mei-chan, good as new." Naruto answered "So, anything happen while I was out?"

Mei looked him over once more before deciding he looked fine.

"Not much really, we just had to fortify the city from outside forces. Mostly everyone saw the Sanbi fall and the last of Yagura's loyalists surrendered soon after that." Mei explained walking down the hallway with Naruto close behind.

"Ao, Chojuro and I have been going over the files we managed to save as well as working out a plan to rebuild the village." She continued "I have a meeting with the Daimyo later today so we might be able to ask for some help."

Naruto nodded along. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Well what do you want to do? We had a deal Naruto and you've proven your power, you can have any rank and position you want." Mei replied stopping and turning to look at him.

Naruto grinned up at her "Well I'm fine with being a genin for a while, I don't really want to jump up the ranks like that." He confessed "I do want to start my own unit though, something to replace the Seven Swordsmen"

Mei rose a single brow "You know how to use a weapon?" He nodded "Why don't you just reform the Seven Swordsmen? You already have Chojuro and his sword and I'm sure I know where to find the others."

Naruto shook his head slightly at the suggestion. "I'm not very proficient with a sword, plus I don't really like the number seven -according to Kyuubi, the Nanabi (Seven Tails) was really annoying- I was thinking something more along the lines of the Kyu Hane no Kiri." He explained.

Mei gained a thoughtful expression as she mused it over before giving him a small grin "The Nine Blades of the Mist? It has a nice ring to it, I like it." She said earning a grin from Naruto.

Pulling out a small sheet of paper Mei scribbled something on it and handed it over "Go to this address, its the home of Shu Gabane, a blacksmith and creator of the mists seven swords; he might have some of the missing blades."

Naruto grinned as he took the sheet and nodded.

"Ao and I will work on rebuilding the village, I'll leave everything dealing with the Kyu Hane in your hands." Mei stated "Should you need to leave the village though please inform one of us and take Chojuro with you."

Naruto nodded again before disappearing in a swirl of water.

* * *

He appeared a few feet away from an old looking shack on the outskirts of the village.

Walking up to the door he knocked three times and waited patiently, after a few minutes the door creaked open and an old man peaked out at him. The man looked to be in his late sixties with a completely bald head and long white beard that fell to his chest.

"Yes?" He asked in a raspy tone.

Naruto gave him a kind smile before speaking.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The Godaime Mizukage thought you might be able to help me recover the seven swords of the mist." Naruto explained in a polite tone.

The man frowned and looked him over "You're the brat that beat Yagura?" He asked after a moment. Naruto nodded in reply.

"Hmm, I was expecting someone a bit taller." He grumbled before opening the door. "Well come on in, I don't have all day"

Naruto blinked before shrugging and entering the house. The house was pretty small with a bed in one corner, a dining table and kitchen on one end and a small forge on the other, there was another door by the bed that led to what looked like a bathroom. Shu offered him a seat before sitting on the other side of the table.

"So you're looking to reform the Seven Swordsmen eh?" The old man asked giving him an appraising look.

Naruto shook his head in the negative "No sir, I'm creating a new group known as the Kyu Hane. So far its me and one other but I plan on expanding the group someday." Naruto replied.

Shu stroke his beard as he took a moment to think "The Nine Blades eh? You got another two swords to add the the group? They can't just be any regular swords either, the seven swords were a work of art. My best work if I must say so myself."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Uh..I was actually hoping you would make a blade for me, I've got the ideas and everything written down but I just don't know how to do it." He admitted with a small chuckle.

Shu smiled slightly and stood, he walked over to his forge and grabbed a scroll that was hanging on top before returning to his seat.

"Let's see your ideas then boy."

Pulling out his possessions scroll Naruto unsealed the scroll with the ideas for his weapon and handed it over. The old man unrolled the scroll and spent a few minutes reading it over, he would mumble a few words to himself every few seconds and nod.

"Interesting idea boy, it'll take some work and rare materials but I think I can make it." He said after a few seconds causing the boy to grin widely "I do have a few conditions though."

Naruto raised a brow and motioned for the man to go on.

"You see back before the purges began there were these two boys that lived near here, brothers and the last of their clan. They were always over here playing around with some of my spare swords, you see they wanted to join the Seven Swordsmen when they grew up." Here Shu released a sigh and looked down at his hands "I taught them everything I could and they were skilled, skilled enough to try claim a spot with the seven swords. However the purges began soon after and the two brothers were forced to flee mist or die."

Naruto frowned slightly at this. 'Another life Madara has ruined.'

"The boys, before they left, promised me they would find the seven swords and rebuild the Seven Swordsmen someday. I really believed they could do it, they were such good boys." The old man sighed again and handed Naruto the scroll he had grabbed from the forge "They managed to find three. I woke to a knock on my door one night to find the older brother injured and dying on my door step. It turns out he had bitten off more than he could chew and challenged Raiga Kurosuki for his sword."

Naruto unrolled the scroll and clearly saw seven storage seals with the first three indicated as full.

"The older brother before he died asked me to help his little brother, the youngest had been kidnapped by one of the Sannin because of his bloodline. Sadly I had grown far too old to deal with the likes of Raiga and Orochimaru, the Mizukage would not help me and I had no one to turn to." Shu looked up and locked eyes with Naruto "I will make you this blade but in exchange you must use it to avenge the older brother and complete his last wish, that is all I ask."

Naruto gave the man a small smile as he held out a hand.

"It's a promise Shu-san." He stated confidently.

Shu returned the smile and shook his hand.

"May I ask for the names of the two brothers?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Shu nodded and seemed to daze off in thought. "Mangetsu and Suigetsu." He said after a moment "Mangetsu and Suigetsu of the Houzuki clan."

Naruto nodded solemnly.

"Now then, onto your blade." Shu said switching topics "I have an idea that would improve this weapon but there is something I need, an item to complete the weapon."

Naruto was caught off guard by the rapid switch in topics and simply nodded.

"Good good." Shu muttered making slight drawings on his idea scroll "I need you to get me the..."

* * *

Chojuro reinforced his weapon with both hands as his opponent delivered a powerful downward strike with his own blade, the younger boy grunted at the effort needed to hold his foe back.

Both fighters were drenched by the pouring rain and could barely see each other through the thick downpour, the battle had been going on for several minutes now but neither had faltered yet.

Chojuro pushed against his larger blade and managed to send his foe stumbling back a step, he ignored the jolt of electricity that flowed through him from his opponents crackling blade and prepared for a powerful swing.

Blue chakra exploded around his large weapon as he swung it and quickly took the form of an ethereal hammer.

His opponent managed to bring his blade up to block at the last second but was sent flying from the powerful blow. Chojuro panicked when he saw his foe flying towards a shadowed figure in the distance.

* * *

Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he sensed something flying towards him. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as the projectile neared, he simply held one hand up above his head and extended one leg in front of him.

A moment later he felt an object impact with his hand while a larger object hit his leg, from the cracking sound he heard something had definitely broke.

Bringing his hand down Naruto opened his eyes to view the object in his hands, it was a simple cylinder but he knew what power it contained.

He heard Chojuro arrive near him but ignored him in exchange for the man laying at his feet. From the way his body was bent and how his eyes darted around in panic his spine had been broken on impact, pity.

"Aoi Rokusho, A rank missing nin from Konoha. Quite pathetic if you ask me, without this blade you're barely chunin level." Naruto murmured.

He channeled chakra into the cylinder in his hand and was amused when a concentrated blade of lightning extended out one end.

"The Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God), sword of the Nidaime Hokage." Naruto mused in a bored tone. "Quite fitting you should meet your end at the very blade you stole, any final words Aoi?"

Naruto rose the blade above his head with a cocked brow. The man attempted to speak but could only stare at them with wide eyes.

"I didn't think so." The blond murmured as he brought the blade down. Chojuro grimaced as Aoi's head was sent rolling from its body.

"Don't forget the head." Naruto stated looking at the other boy. "Its your bounty."

"H-hai Naruto-sama." Chojuro stuttered as he bent and sealed the head away.

"**Suijin.**" The blond whispered and a blanket of ebony water covered Aoi's body. Less than a minute later the body had been dissolved and the water was evaporating.

"Come on Chojuro, let's get out of here." Naruto muttered "Someone's been using the rain to sense us and I can't track it back to the source."

**"Its an interesting technique."** Kyuubi growled** "You would need plenty of chakra to blanket such a large area in never ending rain."**

With the Raijin no Ken in hand Naruto turned to leave, Chojuro followed close behind.

* * *

In a shadowed office a dark figure frowned as his eyes opened to reveal concentric rings on a lavender backdrop.

"Hmm, the Kyuubi vessel may be more of a problem than we first thought." He muttered.

Another figured stepped out from a dark corner.

"Nothing we can't handle." A feminine voice replied.

The first figure nodded as his eyes closed once more.

* * *

Naruto sat patiently as he watched Shu put the final touches on his weapon. It had taken the old man close to a week to do it but in just a few minutes the weapon would be complete.

Off to the side both Chojuro and Mei sat. The former here to see the creation of a blade that would rival his while the later simply wanted to see her cousins weapon.

* * *

With a final clang and a long sigh of relief the old man dropped his hammer, a bluish glow surrounded the weapon in his hand before it retreated leaving the completed weapon behind. With almost reverence the old weapon smith gingerly handed the weapon over.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with awe as he examined the weapon in his hands. The weapon was a true work of art, a masterpiece.

It was a Bo staff roughly one and a half meters in length and three centimeters thick. While it was mostly jet black in color, the last two centimeters of each end were of varying colors. One tip was golden yellow in color while the other was a deep ocean blue.

From tip to tip, hundreds of small, white seals lined the staff in the form of swirling whirlpools, the seals seemed to pulse with energy as they drew upon his chakra.

"Wow," the blond haired teen uttered with a slight gasp.

"Its beautiful." Mei whispered as she stared at the weapon in his hand.

Shu chuckled and nodded. "Some of my best work there," the old man stated. "The seal work was a bit of a chore, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Its impressive." Naruto murmured looking up. "Thank you."

"Don't be thanking me yet." Shu replied waving off his gratitude. "You've still gotta try it out. Come on, I've gotta training ground out back."

With a grin the blond followed after the older man, Chojuro and Mei shared a glance before following as well.

* * *

"Here ya go," Shu said as they exited the shack onto a small training ground filled with large boulders, each covered with a series of slash marks. "Give er a try."

Naruto grinned and spun the staff around one hand as he stalked up to a nearby boulder.

Gripping the weapon tightly he slipped into the basic stance of the Nami o Funsai; crouched low with his feet spread apart, the yellow end of the weapon down low while the blue end was held high above his head.

"So, just pour my chakra into it?" He asked looking back at Shu.

The older man nodded. "Yep, just add some chakra and the seals do the rest."

Naruto grinned as he channeled his chakra into the staff, his grin widened when he heard rushing water and the snap-hiss of the Raijin no Ken.

He heard a gasp from Mei and Chojuro and turned his head slightly to examine the released form of his weapon.

From the yellow end of his staff, the familiar blade of the Raijin could be seen. The blade was extended to its full length and was releasing the steady buzz of compacted electricity.

On the other end of the staff however, something different had happened. The entire end of the staff was surrounded by a large ball of water about one foot in diameter, the water swirled around the staff like an oversized Rasengan just waiting to be released.

With a wide grin Naruto launched into the first kata of the Nami o Funsai. He swung the water end of the staff powerfully and grinned when the ball of water impacted with the boulder, exploding as it hit. The entire boulder was soaked in water and a huge chunk of it was missing from where the staff had struck, completely blown off from the powerful explosion.

Without even a seconds pause Naruto spun the staff, another ball of water forming at the tip as it moved, and slashed the boulder with the other end. The Raijin cleaved through the bolder with ease and the rock glowed with electricity as the layer of water covering it caused the lightning to spread.

Grinning wide Naruto drew his chakra from the blade, causing the water ball and Raijin to vanish, and slung it over one shoulder.

"Impressive, its just how I wanted it." The blond said in a cheerful tone.

"Of course it is, you had quite the detailed list compiled." Shu grumbled.

"Another great weapon Shu-san, you truly are a master of your art." Mei stated nodding to the older man.

"I-t really i-is a g-great w-weapon S-shu-sama, w-what is i-it c-called?" Chojuro asked as he stared at the staff with a slight amount of awe.

Shu shrugged and looked to Naruto. "It's your idea, you name it." The old man suggested.

Naruto grinned and took a thinking pose.

"Well its got the power of a thunder god on one end, and that of a water god on the other." The blond mused. "How about the 'Susanoo no Yuza (Staff of the Storm God)?"


End file.
